


Allergy Season

by inkheart9459



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day 4 Accidental Stimulation, F/F, Swan Queen Week Summer 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma really hates allergy season. It turns her into a sneezing mess. So when she gets the bright idea to try and fix it with magic she's delighted. Nothing can go wrong right? Right. Until Regina shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergy Season

Emma sneezed loudly. And then again. And again. Fucking Christ she hated allergy season. Like if she could hit allergy season with one of Regina’s fireballs she’d send about 5000 of them, that kind of all-consuming hate. It didn’t matter where she was; she could be in the most hypoallergenic place on earth and yet come spring she was a sneezing mess. Storybrooke was no exception. She sat at her desk on a cool spring day sneezing her head off.

It wasn’t fair. Her mother and father didn’t have any allergies and neither did Henry. She thought at least part of allergies were hereditary, but apparently not. She was just the lucky one in the family. She officially hated everyone.

None of the freaking allergy medicines worked for her either. So she was fucked until whatever was causing her allergies decided to calm the fuck down and leave her alone. She sneezed three more times. God, it was going to be a long wait.

But wait, she had something here that she didn’t in years past. Her hands glowed bright blue. Maybe she could use magic to cure her allergies. She’d done just about everything else with her magic in the last couple months learning under Regina, why couldn’t she do this?

She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, focusing on what she wanted to do and who she was doing it for. It was really for her, of course, but Regina would totally benefit from it. Since she’d started sneezing the other woman had stayed about fifteen feet from her at all times. It had been over a week since they’d had sex and Emma was dying. She figured Regina was too after a stable, consistent sex life for the last few months. Sneezing definitely killed the mood. God, if she could manage to cure her allergies she could have Regina writhing under her tonight begging her to come. And oh, Emma would make her wait and wait until she was a blubbering mess and then she’d finally let her come and the sounds that Regina would make would be positively delicious.

So she focused harder and harder until she had her intent firmly in her mind and let her magic flow within her. She felt it reaching out and doing things before it settled back within her, content now that its objective was achieved. Emma opened her eyes and smiled. Thank god now maybe she could get something done.

She sneezed. Ok. So maybe the spell took some time to kick in fully. It was fine. She sneezed again. Any day now it would work. She’d felt it do something. She was concentrating on what she wanted to do, just like Regina had taught her, and then the spell had done something. So it had to have worked.

Only an hour later she wasn’t so damn sure anymore. She was still sneezing up a storm. God, she still felt like her head like it was clogged with cotton. Was decapitation an option at this point? She would totally go for it.

Emma’s cell started to ring. Regina’s name popped up with a picture of the woman glaring at the camera staring up at her. Emma smiled before picking it up and answering.

“Hey, Regina.”

“Emma, are you alone in the station?” Regina sounded slightly breathless.

“Yeah, why?” It had been a slow day, but that was basically every day in Storybrooke provided Pongo didn’t get out.

“Good.”

The line went dead and Emma stared at her phone confused. That was the shortest Regina had been with her in a while. Usually at least she said goodbye. She wondered if Regina was mad at her. She bit her lip. Hopefully she wasn’t mad because of the whole allergies thing. It wasn’t like she could control it. Then again maybe it was just a little bit of cranky from the lack of orgasms. She could totally empathize.

She sat there and worried, going over the possibilities of why Regina had wanted to know why she was alone and why she’d been so snippy. All of that stopped when Regina walked into the station flushed in a way that Emma had only seen in one context before. Oh. That was why she wanted her alone. Regina locked the door to the station behind her, not bothering with the blinds. With Emma already in her office no one would be able to see them if the outside door was locked.

Regina strode over to Emma’s desk, throwing her purse in one of the chairs in front. She placed her hands shoulder width apart and leaned forward, eyes devouring Emma hungrily. Emma wasn’t complaining. In this position she was getting a great view of Regina’s boobs. She sneezed again and Regina stiffened and let out a slow breath.

“Miss Swan, do you know how excruciating it is to sit in your office and get more and more turned on with every passing minute and knowing there’s nothing you can do about it because you have an inordinate amount of work to do, do you?”

“Uh, well, sort of.”

“No, you don’t.”

Emma sneezed and Regina let out a tiny moan. Another and Regina’s moan was much louder.

“What, exactly, have you done to drive me closer and closer to the edge every time you sneeze?”

“Nothing?”

Regina leveled her with a glare. “You must have done something, Emma. Explain to me why it feels like someone is pressing on my clit in the _exact_ right way every time you sneeze otherwise.”

“Coincidence? I don’t know.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Emma sneezed and Regina’s arms gave out, landing her flat on the desk.

“Is this enough proof for you?” Regina glared up at her from the desk top.

“Uh, yeah, that’ll do it.”

“So. What did you do that I’m like this?”

“I don’t know. What the hell could I have done to do this to you?”

“Why would I have an idea, Miss Swan? I can barely think straight at the moment.” Regina managed to shakily stand. “But think fast because within the next two minutes I want to be collapsing on the top of this desk in a completely different way, dear.”

Emma’s mouth went dry. “I don’t know, really, Regina, I don’t. All I’ve done today is get up and go about business as normal. The only thing that I did that was out of the ordinary today was try to cast a spell to get rid of my allergies. Obviously that didn’t work, so I have no idea what that would have to do with your current state. I mean I even cast it how you taught me, clearing my mind and junk.”

“What exactly did you think of when you were casting the spell to draw power?”

“You.”

“What exactly about me.”

“Well, the thoughts were along the lines of if I stopped sneezing then I could actually fuck you again instead of having you put me in a hazmat suit anytime I’m near you.”

“Did you at any point imagine me close to orgasm?”

“Well, yeah, duh. You’re fucking gorgeous when you’re about to come.”

Regina stepped around the desk, standing over Emma almost menacingly. She brought one finger to Emma’s chin and pushed even higher so Emma was looking exactly into her eyes. Emma swallowed. From the look in the other woman’s eyes she was going to eat her alive.

“What did I tell you about clearing your mind of all stray thoughts?”

“But that wasn’t a stray thought. That was what I was drawling power from.”

“No, that would only be true if you were envisioning me and your love for me. Only that. Not my face while I’m coming.”

“Uh, well, I started out that way?” Emma’s voice rose at the end making it a question when she meant it to be a statement.

Regina bent down, lips hovering centimeters away from Emma’s. “Not. Good. Enough. Now, Emma, you are going to fuck me on this desk until I am completely boneless and then when I regain the strength we are going to reverse your most boneheaded mistake yet, do you understand?”

“Of course.”

“Good.” And with that Regina was kissing her, wasting no time in shoving her tongue into Emma’s mouth.

Emma responded in kind, sucking on Regina’s tongue, swallowing the moans the other woman released. Regina’s hands came around and rested on her shoulders, fingernails making indents in her skin through the fabric of her shirt. This was not going to be gentle at all. Emma detached her mouth and stood, shoving Regina back onto her desk. Papers went flying all around the room, but Emma didn’t care. Paperwork could be picked up later. A desperate, wanting Regina was much more important at the moment.

She stepped forward, nudging Regina’s legs aside so she could stand in the middle of them. Regina’s chest was heaving already. The brunette looked up at her for a long moment before drawing her back into their kiss. Emma set to work immediately on the buttons of Regina’s blouse. Over the last few months she’d gotten damn good at unbuttoning the tiny ass little buttons on Regina’s shirts no matter what state of mind she was in. She didn’t need a repeat of the first time she’d ripped Regina’s shirt open, scattering the buttons around the room. It had taken hours for her to find them all. Her knees still ached.

She signed into Regina’s mouth when Regina’s skin was finally exposed. She shoved Regina’s blouse off of her shoulders and ran her hands across every piece of skin she could reach. Her hands stopped on Regina’s breasts, always drawn there like they were magnets. She squeezed gently, feeling Regina’s nipples harden through the fabric of her bra. Regina pulled back just slightly and gasped.

Emma smiled and kissed her on the nose. Her hands found their way behind Regina, unfastening the piece of fabric. A second later she was kissing and licking the skin of Regina’s two perfect boobs. God, she really loved these things. And the little breathy sounds that Regina was making above her were the icing on the god damn cake.

Regina’s hands slipped into her hair, tightening to the point of pain, but Emma just moaned. She liked a little pain in her pleasure. The brunette guided her to her nipple in a silent command and Emma didn’t disobey. She sucked it into her mouth but only sucked for a few seconds before she let it go with a pop. Regina made a disgruntled noise, but made no move to correct her once she felt Emma kissing down her body.

Emma loved the way her stomach muscles jumped underneath her lips. She loved the way she could affect this woman. She sneezed and Regina moaned so loudly that Emma was sure half the block heard it.

“Emma, I need you right now,” Regina panted out.

Emma smiled widely up at the woman, but Regina had her head thrown back, completely oblivious to anything but the pleasure thrumming through her body. Emma pushed Regina’s skirt up around her waist and drew her underwear down, throwing them in her desk chair for later. Now bare before her, Emma could smell Regina. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned forward and took her first taste. Regina’s hips jolted up and Emma had to draw back for a moment, eyes watering from the involuntary blow to the nose. She wrapped her arms around Regina’s thighs to keep her still before diving back in.

Emma didn’t tease this time. She knew Regina couldn’t stand it at the moment. She started immediately with short fast strokes to the older woman’s clit, savoring the taste as she went. Regina’s thighs trembled around her and she knew that it wouldn’t take much to make the other woman come. But if she truly wanted to give her a string of orgasms that would leave her boneless on the desk she was going to have to ramp up her game.

A smirk crossed her face. There was one thing she needed and summoning spells weren’t extremely complicated. Regina had deemed her acceptable at them last week. Emma imagined the thing she wanted appearing in her hand real and solid and concentrated. Her magic reached out as she wanted and a second later the black vibrator she’d been wanting was sitting in her hand.

She turned the base only enough for it to come on, just barely buzzing against her hand. She sat back, licking her lips of Regina’s essence and before the other woman could complain she placed the vibrator right where her tongue had been a moment before. Regina’s hips twitched just slightly at the new pressure and vibrations. Emma kept incrementally turning the base so the vibrations increased slowly. By the time she had turned it on fully Regina was trembling underneath her, barely holding herself up on the desk.

Emma took the vibrator off her clit and trailed it slowly down Regina’s slit and positioned it at Regina’s entrance. She waited for Regina to look at her before she proceeded. Regina never looked at her, but a strangled call of please was enough for Emma to start pushing the toy into the other woman with agonizing slowness. She pulled it in an out slowly for a few thrusts before shifting just a little, making it so it was easy for her to thrust into the woman and lick at her clit.

She started to speed up her thrusts just as she started to suck on the other woman’s clit again. The scream that she drew from Regina sent a bolt of arousal so large through Emma’s system she was sure her brain stopped working there for a minute. But she kept on thrusting and sucking despite her mental shut down and soon Regina’s thighs were trembling in that telltale way that meant she was oh so close.

Emma sped up just a little, angling up just a bit so the vibrator would hit the other woman’s g-spot. She started to nibble gently, very gently on Regina’s clit and that was all it took. The other woman came with a scream, calling out Emma’s name so loud she was sure her vocal chords were going to hurt later.

But Emma didn’t stop. She kept thrusting, licking Regina’s clit for all she was worth now and in another minute Regina came again and then another minute later, again. Only then did Emma draw the vibrator out, licking it clean, savoring the taste of Regina. She sat up and moved back into her desk chair, waiting for Regina to come to again. She smiled to herself, very satisfied with her own performance.

A couple minutes later Regina woke up again. “I’m glad you can follow some directions, if only in the bedroom.”

“Like you can complain.”

Regina hummed noncommittally. She waved her hand and suddenly Emma’s head didn’t feel like a giant cotton ball anymore. She sighed in relief. Regina flicked her hand again and Emma was pretty sure that was to break the spell she’d accidentally cast on Regina.

With that Regina’s eyes blinked open and she sat up slowly. “Where have my underwear gone?”

Emma sat up, grabbed the scrap of fabric under her and handed them to Regina.

“Thank you, Emma.” She slipped them on and stood up shakily. She started to straighten herself out. When she was satisfied she stepped over to Emma and looked down at her.

“Consider this your payback for being an idiot.”

And with that Regina walked out of the station without a backwards glance. Emma let out a loud sigh and sat back. She’d sort of predicted that outcome, but still. She’d get what she wanted later tonight she was sure.

Emma set back to work, picking up the paperwork that had scattered around her office. When the first bolt of arousal rocketed through her system she was sure it was just left over from such a hot encounter with Regina. She went back to fetching the paper that had managed to wedge itself under a file cabinet.

By the third bolt she was suspicious that something was up. The fifth cemented it for her. Leaving her with no satisfaction wasn’t punishment enough. Oh no, she had to leave Emma in the exact position she’d been in.

Emma looked back at her desk from the floor. Well. She did have the vibrator still. She could totally outplay Regina at her own game. When it got worse anyway. Right now it wasn’t anything she couldn’t keep in check. She collected the last of the papers and returned to her desk.

The vibrator wasn’t there. She huffed and sat down. Damn, the other woman was good. Another bolt of arousal shot through her. Well, looked like she was waiting until tonight. She settled in to do paperwork, crossing her legs firmly and listening to the clock tick.


End file.
